I Run To You
by GGAddict129
Summary: When Bart manhandles, Lily can't help but think of another time a Bass violently put her hands on him. She runs to the only person who will understand.


**AN: As soon as Bart put his hands on her I couldn't help but me reminded of another Bass doing the same thing. Naturally there's only person for her to run to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did GG would have ended with a happy ever after for Rufly. **

**Let me know what you think! **

"All I did was protect you."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"By lying to me?"

Without warning, Bart violently grabbed Lily. As his hands touched her she couldn't help, but be reminded of the time another Bass has grabbed her in that way. Last year at the opera, Jack Bass had grabbed her like that. He had grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall as he ran his hand up her thigh and pressed his lips to hers with force, calling her horrid names.

Bart was talking, but she wasnt listening. She was lost in her thoughts. She had repressed Jack's little indiscretion. She had nearly forgotten...

"No one got hurt," he urged, desperately willing her to listen to him.

Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. "You're hurting me right now."

After a moment he released her, regaining his composure. "Chuck is just getting to you and he won't stop until I make him."

He departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. He had grabbed her. She had not expected that from Bart. She couldn't think straight. All she could see was Jacks face as he hiked up her dress and put her against the wall. She needed to get out of here.

She knew there was only one person she could talk to about this. That's why she found herself in the middle of Brooklyn at his loft. She knew they hadn't parted on the best of terms, but she...she needed someone to talk to.

Knock, knock.

"Lil? What are you doing-?" he noticed that she was shaking, "What's wrong?"

She tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs. He encircled her in his arms and she put her head on his chest, desperately clinging to him.  
After her tears had all been spilled, he pulled her to the couch.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"He-he grabbed me...and-"

"Who? Bart?"

She nodded. "Yes, we were...having a a heated discussion...and he grabbed me..."

"Did he hurt you?" A look of pure anger reddened his face. She could see him getting agitated.

"No, no, not physically. I'm fine, see?" she helped out her arms to verify what she said, "but all I could think about was-"

"Jack," he interrupted her already knowing what she had been reminded of.

She nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to just barge over here...I know we aren't exactly...uhm...on the best terms now that you're with Ivy, but I...look, for better or for worse youre my touchstone. I-I knew you'd be the only one who would understand."

"Lil, I'm always here for you, especially with stuff like that...Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"You don't know how badly I want to go over to your penthouse and kick Bart's ass."

"Rufus..."

"The fact that he made you relive that night..."

"Rufus, don't-act rashly. I so appreciate your reaction, I really do. But I couldn't bare it if you got hurt. Promise me you won't say anything to Bart?"

"But, Lil..."

"Promise me, Rufus"

"Fine, I promise."

"Thank you," Lily looked around, "So where's Ivy?"

"Lil..." he chided sensing sarcasm.

"No, really...it is Thanksgiving after all."

"She'll be here later, she ran to a friends first."

"Oh. You know what's funny?"

"My jokes?"

"No," she chuckled, "how we always end up together on thanksgiving."

"We do, don't we? I wonder why that it."

"Maybe because...I'll forever be thankful for you, Rufus. Good times, bad times, I'm so thankful to have you in my life."

"I miss you, Lil."

"I miss you too...but you have that tramp Ivy-"

"You have that asshole Bart!"

"Do you love her, Rufus?"

"Lil, is that even a real question? I can't even think about loving someone else. I'm just trying to get over you."

"What if you didn't?"

"What?"

"What if you didn't get over me?"


End file.
